


Heat of the Moment

by Dragonhunter1280



Category: Bleach
Genre: Closets, F/M, Napping, it's just smut, not even kidding, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonhunter1280/pseuds/Dragonhunter1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot. Both bodies and temperature-wise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a hot day. Ichigo was laying on his bed, sweating his ass off. He was a bit upset because Rukia was hogging his fan. She got to lay in his closet all day, and like a jerk, said that her gigai was incapable of withstanding the heat. Bullshit, he thought. She’d act fine and jump up and around if there was a hollow alert. She was just being a jerk. Around the middle of the day, he’d had enough. Ichigo burst the closet door open, intending to confront this lazy girl. What he found, was enough to silence him immediately.

Rukia’s POV

I am so tired of Ichigo’s shit. I think that he needs to an up and realize that being a soul reaper is a full time job. All he does is tote me around so that I can drag his body out. I don’t even think that he cares about me! I don’t know why I stay here anymore. Actually I know exactly why I stay here. I don’t have the ability to go back to the Soul Society. I’d go somewhere else but, Orihime’s a bit, touchy feely. Plus, he has some sort of characteristic that draws me back.

The  day is very hot, I thought to myself. Walking out of the closet I could see the sun streaming in from Ichigo’s window. He’s just waking up at this point and I can see the sweat pooled under him. It is not going to be a fun day.

After breakfast, I ask if I could borrow his hand-fan. It has a little water bottle attached and seems to keep him very cool.

“My gigai will melt if I get too hot. It’s made of a plastic like material that they developed in the Soul Society. It’s not as susceptible to heat as human plastics but I need to stay cool.”

At first he’s being an ass about it, saying that I’ll be fine’ and ‘It’s not even that hot out’. Eventually I coerced him into handing it over. I spend the rest of the day in the closet, not moving much and trying to stay cool. For the most part it’s ok.

About midday, I slip into a napping state. As I dream, I think about Orihime a bit, how her breasts are really soft when they hit my face. I wake with a shock, feeling some weird heat between my legs. I realize at that point that the giggai is suited to human feelings and actions. Maybe my dream had caused this. Luckily, I had that fan. I place it down there, relishing how good it felt to have that wistful spray on me. I was about to go back to sleep when suddenly the closet door opened and an angry looking Ichigo burst into the closet, apparently about to say something before his jaw dropped. What that was about was confusing.

Ichigo’s POV

“Rukia and her closet, all the time! Doesn’t she know that I’m dying out here, especially without my fan.” I said. I had been planning to burst into that closet for a while now and claim back my fan. She’d had it too long. He opened the closet only to find that Rukia had his fan placed in an awkward position. She looked up at me, probably wondering what I was looking at. I immediately closed my eyes and covered them. “I didn’t see anything Rukia, I was just wanting my fan back. But if you’re busy with it, then no problem.” She asked me what the hell I was talking about. I replied that the fan was in a very, sexual position. She told me to open my eyes. When I did I saw that she had moved the fan and was handing it to me. “I was hot, she said. “I had the fan sitting there while I was sleeping.” Then her eyes opened wide and she grabbed my collar, pulling me into the closet. She reached over me, shutting the closet door and quickly placing a seal over it. I tried to speak but she silenced me, placing a finger over my lips. “There was a Reaper outside the window, they must’ve realized an active Reaper, I, disappeared. They will probably be looking for a body. They might be here for a few hours and we need to stay hidden.” She said.

Later, I realized that other Reapers would be the least of my problems.

Rukia’s POV

After some confusion about a fan and almost a problem with a Soul Reaper, I found myself locked in a closet with Ichigo. As awkward as it was, I felt comfortable with him. He was laying on my make-shift bed, looking dorky as ever, but somehow I felt that he was really ‘good looking’ right now. Blushing, I pushed away the thought. “I was just sleeping here, so I’m going to continue to do that. Whether you move or not is your choice.” Ichigo said some asinine comment about there not being much space in the closet for moving. Whatever, I thought. I push him over, having him lengthwise on my bed. Then, draping myself over him, laying chest to chest with my head on his shoulder. He tried to protest but I told him to shut the fuck up because I was tired. He tried spouting some bullshit about ‘human customs’ so retorted that the other way I could’ve transferred my powers by having sex with him and that was considering it because he’s cute. Wait, shit. I called him cute. We were stuck in a closet and now there was sexual tension. Fuck, literally.

One hour later

Ichigo’s POV

I don’t remember when we started making out. She told me I was cute and that she was considering having sex with me. About an hour ago. But our conversation kinda dropped after that. Some time after that, Rukia just raised her head and came eye level with me. She said some bullshit about ‘needing to renew our reaper bond’ and fuckin’ kissed me! This day was so odd. You don’t just lock someone in a closet, sleep on them, call them cute, ignore them and sleep some more, then KISS them. But there I was, making out with Rukia. She reached down and grabbed my hand, dragging it up to the hem of her pj shirt. I immediately recoiled my fingers, hesitant to touch her more intimately. She paused for a moment, opening her eyes to blink in permission. I just couldn’t, at first. I pulled away, her warm lips forced to leave my own. I asked her why we were doing this. She looked at me like I was stupid. She bopped me on the head, shouting that we had to strengthen our reaper bond and shit. I called her out on her bullshit. “We live together everyday, I’d understand if our bond weakened if we were far apart or something but you live in my closet.” I said. If looks could kill, I’d’ve been sitting inside the Soul Society. She replied that she should be allowed to have ‘human urges’ and that ‘her gigai wasn’t helping the situation’. I looked at her blankly. This. Was. Bullshit. And I told her so. We started chucking pillows at each other, probably making a lot of noise. We stopped when a sound came from outside. It was Karin, demanding that we keep the noise down. Rukia was straddling my chest, trying to beat my face in with an especially fluffy pillow. I told her to keep quiet for a moment. She responded by sitting on my face. I wasn’t prepared for the next few moments.

Rukia’s POV

I don’t really know what I expected to happen when I sat on his face. Perhaps I thought he would shut up. Perhaps I thought it would end our silly pillow fight. Both were true yet it panned out to much more. At first I noticed that Ichigo was now flailing about, trying to escape from under me. His arms reached up, finding my breasts and pushing on them. I let out a very odd sound. He stopped and squeezed one, to which I let out another odd sound. His face went very red as he tried to pull back his arms. I snatched them back up, pressing them firmly against my chest. He struggled at first, but eventually gave in to gently fondling my breasts on his own. Small noises were emitted from my mouth, stimulation running southward. My hips began to move on their own, gently grinding myself across Ichigo’s face. I began to pant, lightly adding a ‘Fuck Yes’ every time.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

...continued  
Ichigo’s POV  
I couldn’t fucking breath. I couldn’t. FUCKING BREATH. I LITERALLY COULDN’T FUCKING BREATH! I kept trying to push Rukia off of me, pressing my hands against her, trying to get her off. She just kept rocking over my face, covering my nose and mouth. I could feel my eyes rolling back as I suffered from lack of oxygen. I was really hoping she would move her DAMN BODY off my face before I died. Passing out is painful.

Rukia’s POV  
I remember when Ichigo’s hands went limp. I could feel his face stop moving from under me. I could hear the lack of struggling noises in his throat. However I don’t remember when I blacked out. I just remember waking to an angry strawberry blonde. And a whole lotta yelling.  
Ichigo’s POV  
I was staring down a girl with no sense of decency. She was just barely waking up when I began my tirade.  
“Rukia, why the hell would you do that to me!? I’m so fucking mad at you! What possessed you to do that?”  
Rukia just stared at me, her eyes hazed from just waking up. She reached for the zipper of my pants and unzipped them, shimmying them from my waist. Then she reached under my boxer and pulled out my cock. She looked up to me as she began to stroke.  
“Shut the fuck up. Goddamn you run your mouth too much.  
She engulfed my cock in her warm mouth, slurping loudly. I couldn’t fucking believe it. It was like I was wearing a shirt that said ‘I’m Ichigo fucking Kurosaki’ and she was wearing a shirt that said ‘I’m fucking Ichigo Kurosaki’. Spit was dribbling from her chin as she went, leaking on to the sheets below. My eyes were rolling back, unable to continue my rant. I sat back down, caressing Rukia’s head, goading her into taking it in deeper. She obliged, sliding my cock down her throat until her nose hit my crotch. She was working her tongue with vigor, wrapping it around the shaft with expertise. She made short work of me. 

Rukia’s POV  
Dick’s taste weird. And not a good weird. Really salty, and tart. But in it’s own way, it’s fun to suck on. One of a kind flavor, y’know. But I never expected to learn this from Ichigo. I woke up in a daze, Ichigo’s loud ass voice berating my ears. I don’t know what made me think that sucking his dick would shut him up. It was just one of those ‘heat of the moment’ ideas. It worked though. And it led to so much more. 

Several hours later  
Ichigo’s POV  
Rukia said we should write down the events of our ‘sexual encounter’, but I don’t think so. It’s more than enough for us to have written what we have so far. I was hesitating to let Rukia post the part right after I passed out. I felt that it wasn’t fitting of my image. So this will be it. Tl:dr, we had sex and I’m not gonna tell you about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo is (a) fucking (my) pussy. Take that sentence how you will, both are true. He tried to pull a ‘I’m not telling you about it’ move earlier. But he doesn’t know I went on the computer and posted this while he was taking a nap. So shh, don’t tell Ichigo. Here’s what really happened after that. At least from my point of view.

Rukia’s POV  
After I finished Ichigo off, he was still too stunned to react, sitting in front of me like a doofus. I crawled over him, smooshing my dick-tainted lips into his. That seemed to wake him up a bit. He pulled away, fumbling with his words before I placed a finger to his lips.   
“Action, not words Ichigo.” I said, pulling down my shorts. He closed his mouth in defeat, giving in to my carnal desires. I pushed him down onto his back and straddled him, his stiff cock just barely brushing against my sex. I lowered myself, sliding easily down his shaft until all of it disappeared from view. I had to refrain from laughing because Ichigo moans like a little bitch. So instead I treated him like one. I was totally on top the whole time, and I didn’t stop until I was satisfied. Ichigo was a drooling mess afterwards, his mind (cock) completely blown by my amazing sex. Afterwards, he passed out again. I even his pants back on, so he better not complain the next time I borrow his fan.


End file.
